


Heartbeat Heartbeat Heartbeat

by ckret2



Series: No Kings Only Monsters (KOTM continuity / related oneshots) [1]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Battle, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon, the character being studied is Ghidorah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Their breathing was synchronized to the slow, slow beating of the little king’s heart. Each time blood pumped through his veins, they sucked air in between their fangs, imagining his hissing hot blood gushing over their tongues.Clouds twisted with each flap of their wings, and his glowing blue back plates reflected against the clouds. The air reeked of petrichor.They wanted to rip out his little glowing heart and chew it while he watched.





	Heartbeat Heartbeat Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on June 17. I've got a massive backlog of Godzilla fics that need to be uploaded. I'm gonna try to put up two a week until I've worked through the backlog. Stay tuned!
> 
> Set sometime before Ghiddy was turned into a popsicle. To be clear: “little king” doesn’t mean Godzilla is smaller than in KOTM or a juvenile; Ghiddy is just condescending.

Their breathing was synchronized to the slow, slow beating of the little king’s heart. Each time blood pumped through his veins, they sucked air in between their fangs, imagining his hissing hot blood gushing over their tongues.

Clouds twisted with each flap of their wings, and his glowing blue back plates reflected against the clouds. The air reeked of petrichor.

They wanted to rip out his little glowing heart and chew it while he watched.

This hatred felt good. For too long they’d been pathetically licking up the ashes of bitter burnt worlds, and it coated their tongues and got soot in their eyes and nostrils, and it made them feel dusty and dull, and it muffled their senses and slowed their minds. At times they felt their soul decaying.

But now they burned. They burned and blazed with fire and light and lightning, and it felt so, so, so good.

The little king roared at them, the stupid animal. He breathed a fire that they could feel cooking their flesh on the inside but that on the outside only made their scales shine brighter. They dove at him, all three mouths open wide, all equally eager to tear into him.

Their fangs sank in but his armored hide threatened to rub their gums raw. He seized Second’s neck. They thought he might break it. They crashed their wings against his sides and felt his armor tear at their wings.

Their mouths melted and it hurt, it hurt, it hurt so wonderfully.

And they breathed, and breathed, and breathed his blood in.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/185660264792/heartbeat-heartbeat-heartbeat).


End file.
